


A Guy Like You Should Wear A Warning

by Flawless_Imperfection



Category: MCU, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom!Loki, For Me, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Iron Man 1, Riding, Sub!Tony, Warning: Loki, What Have I Done, birthday!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flawless_Imperfection/pseuds/Flawless_Imperfection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers wasn't the first time Tony and Loki met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guy Like You Should Wear A Warning

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Toxic by Yaël Nïam.  
> 

_Too high_  
_Can't come down_  
_Losing my head_  
_Spinning 'round and 'round_  
_Do you feel me now_

_~ Yaël Naïm, Toxic_

* * *

The bar was for wealthy patrons; if you could afford to get into The Lacuna you were guaranteed a press-free place with people too important and respected to sell any stories and information.

So no one questioned the great Tony Stark draining shots with a wondering eye, he recognised most of the clients: either from previous visits to The Lacuna or their illustrious careers. But Tony was just here to get wasted.

He downed another shot, but when he went for another, there was a man already ordering at the bar.

Tony wasn't there to get laid but he wasn't blind either, the man was 6ft of gorgeous dressed in black slacks and a dark green Oxford shirt. His clothes seemed tailored and clung in all the right places, and Tony was loving the back view of the man.

"I'll have a double strength of whatever he's having," Tony ordered and the man breathed a quiet chuckle as the bartender fulfilled the request.

"Not going to offer to pay for my drink then?" The amused voice sounded English and Tony wanted to taste that accent on his tongue. The bartender set the two full glasses down and left to serve the other customers.

"Figured if you could afford to get into here you could afford your own drink," He raised his glass in a toast and the stranger returned the gesture nonchalantly before drinking. Tony watched, transfixed on the man's neck as the muscles were magnified as he swallowed.

"I'm sure you already know; but I'm Tony Stark," he flashed the taller man a dazzling smile, "I haven't seen you in here before..." Tony trailed off, hoping to receive a name but earning a snigger as well.

"Loki, and you could say I'm new to the area." It was strange being on the outside of the joke but Tony was never one to let an opportunity get away.

"Would you like me to help you settle in?" He stepped into the stranger's personal space so their sides brushed as they drank. The stranger, Loki, settled his empty glass down and turned to face Tony.

"I only desire the best."

Tony smirked.

"Honey. I'm the _supreme._ "

* * *

The car journey to Stark's Malibu mansion was filled with lips, teeth and tongue that passed in a blur. Quite frankly, it was a miracle they kept their hands off each other long enough to make it to Tony's bedroom where Loki was pushed roughly onto the bed.

Tony was suddenly flipped so Loki was straddling his thighs and he would have minded if Loki hadn't trailed those long, pale fingers down his chest, nails pressing ever so slightly into his skin and leaving marks in their wake. Tony outright groaned from the treatment, back arching into the sharp contact and Loki raised an eyebrow at the captivating mortal.

If his train of thought was correct, then this encounter could be magnificent.

Loki tangled his hand in the other's short hair and roughly pulled his head to the side, bearing his tanned neck to Loki. The pulse hammered beneath the man's skin and became more frenzied as Loki bit the pulse. He was close enough to hear Stark's breath catch in his throat as his eyes slid shut.

_Oh, this mortal will be so much fun to play with._

Loki made his way down Tony's body, brushing his teeth over any sensitive areas before pinching, combining the caress of his teeth with the pressure of his fingers. Every moan from Stark caused his dick to throb but he was a lot more interested in playing with Stark.

He dipped his tongue into the inventor's belly button and the man shuddered beneath him. Loki nipped his way down the rest of Stark's stomach but avoided his straining erection, instead choosing to hover over the head.

"Stay still darling." Loki thrust a finger in and curled it, rubbing over Stark's prostate and when the shorter man writhed, he removed his fingers. Tony whined from the loss of contact and continued to squirm until Loki delivered a small slap to Tony's inner thigh.

"I believe I said to stay still."Tony whimpered at the low, condescending tone "Did I?" He nodded, face flushed as he tried not to show how much he's enjoying this embarrassing treatment.

"Use your mouth Stark." Loki's lips hovered centimeters away from Tony's cock and when he speaks it twitches, but Tony has apparently learnt his lesson and makes no voluntary movements. "Yes." Tony breathes out, eyes opening to meet Loki's, pleading with his brown irises to carry on.

"Shall we try this again then darling?" Without waiting for an answer, Loki's fingers re-entered him and it takes all of his resolve not to jerk his hips at the welcome intrusion.

"That's better." Loki purred, adding a second then third finger in, and preparing Tony.

He pulled out and crawled up the body beneath him. Tony pushed his head up to meet Loki in a bruising kiss and rolled them over. Loki was plenty strong enough to stop this but was taken off guard by the action.

He growled into Tony's mouth before pulling away, "I didn't prepare you for nothing, Stark."

Tony ground his hips and they both moaned at the skin to skin contact, as Stark sat up on his knees. "I know"

_Was the human really going to-_

Tony sat down on his cock, eyes never leaving Loki's as he slid down. Loki unconsciously moaned loudly at the sight, Tony's eyes were sparkling with lust and he could feel his cock pulsate inside. He needed Stark to move, what in Hell could the man be waiting for?

_Oh._

Tony was waiting for Loki's say, he hadn't forgotten about the man's obedience earlier but Loki wasn't expecting it to make a reappearance during the actual fornication.

He wasn't complaining though, in fact, he'd push this as far as he could. Loki purposefully waited another 10 seconds, smirking up at Tony's flushed face.

"Move darling," Tony closed his eyes, seemingly just happy to be able to finally ride. During the first couple of bounces he hit his prostate and his pleasured cry turned into a yelp with a smack from Loki on the right thigh. "And don't even think about hitting your prostate."

Tony stopped, shocked at the instruction and met Loki's eyes, "Is there problem Stark?" He provoked, caressing the thigh he'd struck. The brown eyes saw the challenge in Loki's and he smiled back over sweetly.

"No problem."

Tony settled into a new, rapid rhythm, he could feel the heat pool in his stomach and saw the precum leaking from Tony's cock. He forced his eyes to stay open to watch Tony rise and fall around his cock. To Stark's credit, he kept silent for a good while until he moaned.

"L-Loki..?" Loki's eyes reluctantly travelled from Tony's hole to his eyes.

"Yes?" And he gave a shit-eating grin because he knew what Tony wanted.

Tony looked murderous but his pride came second to his need and he relented, "Please?"

Tony looked wrecked, his hair was everywhere and his skin was red and dripping with sweat. His pupils were completely blown and Loki found himself staring into them as his hips snapped up to meet Tony, rubbing over his prostate.

The man above broke eye contact as his head rolled back on his shoulders and he sobbed out at the pleasure.

But Loki didn't stop meeting him halfway with harsh thrusts and neither had ever been more aroused in their lives.

And Loki had lived a very long life.

He tightened around Loki's cock as he came over Loki's chest, it was filthy and wrong but God the man was exquisite and the way he mewled Loki's name sent him tumbling over the edge with Stark's eyes staring into his and the man's name on his lips.

They stayed still for a minute, gasping for air and Loki was astonished that a mere mortal could do this to him.

"Well Stark, you appeared to have made a mess," he cooed, gesturing to his chest which was splattered in cum, "Whatever shall you do?"

Stark went to move off of Loki but was stopped as a hand snapped up and tightened around his wrist.

"I _don't_ think so." His voice wasn't soft anymore, but rough.

Tony looked at him confused for a few moments before a wave of understanding washed over him and he opened his mouth to speak, "Look Lok-ah!"

The hand on his wrist squeezed in a way Loki knew would leave bruises on the mortal later, and didn't stop until Tony closed his mouth.

Loki released his hold completely and the man snatched his hand away to rub at the abused skin.

Yet as much as he acted offended, Loki noticed the flush reemerge in his checks and the way his breathing turned to soft pants.

Loki gripped the man's chin and forced him to look at him and not his wrist.

"I didn't ask you to use your tongue to speak Stark." he spat the other's name out and watched him squirm, for if it was possible, Tony would be rock hard all over again.

Instead he lent down, whimpering at the limp cock in his oversensitive passage, and began to lick the mess off Loki's chest.

Loki played with the shorter man's hair, gripping tightly as he cleaned any sensitive areas and whispering dirty little nothings in his ear.

When he was done, Tony removed himself off Loki to lie beside him.

"There." Loki turned to face Tony, speaking in a soothing tone, "That wasn't so bad, was it darling?"

"Shut up and go to sleep Loki."


End file.
